The investigation at crime scenes is assisted by the thorough investigation for trace evidence not readily visible by the investigator. Lighting conditions vary considerably, both indoors and outdoors ranging from bright daylight to darkness. To permit the identification of probative evidence under such conditions, devices and techniques have been developed to highlight and record potentially important trace evidence, such as fingerprints, body fluids, and blood. After location and identification, the recording of the evidence may be enhanced by highlighting using applied materials and lighting techniques.
The potential for probative evidence may not always be readily visually assessed. To enable a rapid evaluation of a scene, visualization systems, such as the Krimesite Imager from Sirche Fingerprint Laboratories, have been developed whereby the scene can be visually scanned under ultraviolet illumination which highlights potential print areas as viewed through the imager. Thereafter, the areas of interest are digitally or photographically recorded by a camera mounted on the imager. Generally, two persons are required, one to direct the UV illumination about the scene and another using the imager to identify areas of interest. Inasmuch as the prints may be located on a variety of surfaces, horizontal or vertical or inclined, a stable mounting platform is required for the camera, typically a tripod or quadpod having adjustable telescopic legs requiring the operator to use both hands for adjustment, preliminary visualization and focusing, and subsequent iterations until satisfactory positioning was achieved. Concurrently, the lights are adjusted for proper illumination. To provide dimensional reference on the print for analytical use on auxiliary equipment with photographic software, a scale is inserted into the field of view, and oftentimes taped to prevent movement. Thereafter, if all components were properly oriented, the print is recorded. If not readjustments are made. While widely regarded as a significant advance, it has been desired to reduce further the labor and time required for the scanning and recording processes.